This invention relates to a hair cutting device and more particularly to a longitudinal-blade hair cutting device which can be used to cut the hair of the operator of the device, that is, for do-it-yourself hair cutting. It also can be provided as a professional hair cutting tool or a grooming instrument for animals.
To give oneself a hair cut has been long desired. However, clippers such as the one described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,294,713 are not able to serve this purpose, because the vertical cutting edge in relationship to the handle prevents the user from agility of movement. An electrical motor operated clipper with longitudinal blades can be designed for self hair cutting, wherein the longitudinal blades have to meet the following specific requirements to be efficient for this purpose:
1. that they can maintain an even pressure between two blades consistently.
2. that they can be easily separated apart for cleaning.
3. that the blade fastening system can not be loosened under the vibration.
No previous designs have met all of these requirements simultaneously, and no such clipper has yet been put on the market.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an electrical motor operated clipper having a pair of efficient longitudinal blades, which maintains an even pressure between two blades consistantly, and is fastened unloosenably under the vibration, and is easily separated apart for cleaning.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a self hair cutting device described as above with a cutting level guide. Because the user is often a novice, it is desirable to attach some sort of leveling component to the device for users to manipulate.
The object, features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.